


Nines, Please

by goldengan



Series: jj's Fic Threads [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Connor (Detroit:Become Human) Has a Pussy, Connor (Detroit:Become Human) Has a Vagina, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengan/pseuds/goldengan
Summary: Nines isn’t like Connor. He doesn’t have human desires. When he is asked out on a date, however, Nines will admit that he is… curious.~Connor teaches Nines how to masturbate.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: jj's Fic Threads [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605598
Comments: 13
Kudos: 125





	Nines, Please

**Author's Note:**

> This thread fic was originally just under 2k words and quite rough. So I went and edited it for ao3 so now the new words count is just under 3k!
> 
> Be cautious  
> Connor has a vaginal biocomponent with terms used like pussy and clit. Nines has a penile biocomponent with terms used like cock and ballsack.

Nines isn’t like Connor. He doesn’t have human desires. When he is asked out on a date, however, Nines will admit that he is… curious.

It’s two days before the date. He’s planned it all out, down to every little detail. And he’s seen multiple romantic comedies with Connor so he’s quite sure he knows how to begin: He sets out candles. Dims the lights. Wears his favorite pajama pants (that happen to be very easy to pull down if needed). Now he’s all situated in bed, comfortable, and pulls up porn on his HUD.

Well. He didn’t know there was so many options. And, honestly, Nines wasn’t sure what his proclivities are. Gay or straight or Droid on Droid or… gangbangs… android assembly lines (“cleverly” titled _Fuckdroid ASSembly Line_ )… it’s all awful. He tries anyway, touches himself over the fabric of his pants, palming his dick, but nothing happens. It’s all so artificial! The sounds, from human and android alike, are doing absolutely nil for him. So. He blows out all the candles and decides right here and now to ask for Connor’s help tomorrow.

~

It’s seven AM when Nines corners Connor in the break room.

“I followed your advice Eight, but it didn’t work.”

Connor’s face turns a bright shade of violet in less than a second, his eyes darting around the room and especially behind Nines.

“Would you please… help? I’m not sure how to go about this.”

Nines detected Connor’s thirium pumps quickening pace. However, that in itself is not abnormal when Connor sees Nines. No, now it is steadily increasing. And now, to make matters worse, his core temperature is rising. How strange. “It’s… um… it’s difficult to explain, Nines.”

“If telling me is inadequate, then perhaps you can show me.”

“I…” Connor begins speaking but his voice falls into a squeak.

“Are you malfunctioning, Eight?”

“No! No, no. I’m just. Excited! To, um, to help you.”

Hm.

Well, if he insists. “I’ll take you to my place after work.”

When Nines turns his heel and leaves, he can hear Connor’s breathing return. He hadn’t even noticed it dissipate.

~ 

All throughout the day Nines has felt on edge. Not… badly, necessarily. As if he is literally on the edge of something that could be entirely good or bad. It’s exciting. And scary. His thirium runs like lead throughout his body, a sensation he’s never felt before. But it seems he isn’t malfunctioning.

Once they’re off duty and Nines places a hand on Connor’s shoulder, leading him to the awaiting auto-taxi, Nines’ body reacts in a way he hadn’t anticipated. He had felt this feeling before, it wasn’t entirely new, but the circumstances… How similar was a shootout to inviting your friend over to your home? No, there has to be something wrong. If this continues Nines will have no choice but to get a full workup at CyberLife.

Connor, now seated in the car right next to Nines, is startlingly quiet. He’s usually got something to say. He’s usually trying to goad Nines into talking, asking him about his day or other trivial niceties. Maybe it should bother him, how unlike themselves they are both behaving, but Nines can’t bring himself to speak either.

Was this a good idea? 

Nines does want to learn, of that there is no doubt, but this situation he’s placed himself in feels… precarious at best.

Once inside, they still do not speak. Nines realizes all at once that Connor has yet to be inside of his apartment. He’s asking where to place his jacket. Nines barely catches this information as Connor taking off his jacket made Nines’ insides studder. He has never seen Connor without his jacket before now. His body is drastically different from Nines’ own. He’s slight where Nines appears strong (even though they have the same base strength), he’s lithe and slender but soft. Nines is all angles, sharp and terrible edges. Connor is the whole picture and Nines is simply a fractured piece of his visage. Just an echo hiding under the façade of strength and steely features.

Three seconds passed Nines by. Three seconds of Connor staring at him with wide, questioning eyes. His systems catch up to answer Connor’s query, hanging up his jacket in Nines’ front coat closet.

Connor’s looking around the apartment with those same wide eyes. It’s modest, Nines knows. Big enough for one android, plenty of amenities for androids as well, but it does lack the warmth of Hank and Connor’s place. Nines has no idea how to emulate that.

Connor finds his way to Nines’ bedroom on his own. His face, red in the auto-taxi, is now violet here. Nearly as bright as it was in the break room.

“If you’re uncomfortable, we –”

“No! Nines I… I want to be here.”

Nines nods, hoping Connor’s insistence is genuine. 

Connor’s hands settle on his belt buckle before he asks, “Should I start?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll undress,” Connor lets out a shaky, quick exhale before adding, “you sit on the end of the bed so you can…” he swallows, pulls his undershirt over his head, “watch me.”

“Is undressing completely absolutely necessary?”

Connor shrugs, the metal on the belt clamoring in his hands. He seems to be shaking, “I find it’s more enjoyable that way.”

“Noted.”

Connor gives a small and entirely fake smile. Nines doesn’t know who that benefits. Maybe it makes him feel better?

When he’s fully undressed, he settles himself in the middle of the bed, head and shoulders propped up by the by pillows. Nines sits on the foot of the bed as instructed, his left leg folded while his right leg drapes over the bed, foot touching the floor. They both stop, staring at one another. Nines can’t help but look at Connor’s naked form. The dips and contours of his slight body. Pale skin flushed with pinks and purples, a gorgeous blush adorning his already perfect body. His nipples and lips are a similar shade of pink, cute in a way that begs Nines to touch. His mouth is slightly open now, pretty teeth worrying his bottom lip.

Connor clears his throat, startling Nines from his thoughts, before spreading his legs.

Nines blinks, taking in all the sights in front of him.

Previously his sex was but a peek between his thighs. To see him full on now? In all his glory? Nines isn’t sure what to do or how to act. On his tongue is a compliment, but he worries that’s too strange. Nines doesn’t know much about social interactions – not as much as Connor, anyway – but he does know friends don’t normally comment on each other’s genitalia.

So, because he’s himself, Nines asks, “Why did you choose this genital component?”

Connor blinks quickly, looking down on himself as if he forgot what he attached to his body. “I tried out a few different ones and, well, um, this one was the most comfortable.”

Nines hums, “I’m worried we’re too different for this lesson to be effective.”

“Don’t worry!” Connor responds rapidly, “The basics are the same, I promise.”

Nines settles his shoulders, mostly for lack of how to continue.

Connor breaks the silence, “Usually I’ve already been preconstructing an arousing scenario before I even get to this,” he looks back down on his body, breath wavering as he does so, “point.”

“What is arousing to you?”

Nines has the feeling that is a very personal question, especially judging from Connor’s reaction. But this whole situation is rather personal, right? So is this question truly out of bounds?

Connor’s looking around the room now, as if he’d find an answer on Nines’ blank walls. “I… well, normally I imagine that I’m in a situation where it would be inappropriate for sexual conduct to occur. Then I construct a scenario where I am on a receiving end of your— someone’s… advances.”

Nines isn’t sure what word he almost said. Nines isn’t sure he understands why that scenario is arousing at all.

“That’s not universal,” Connor’s eyes turn back towards his body, looking down at his genitalia, “that’s just one of my, um, fantasies.”

“How do I find a “fantasy” that suits me?”

Connor sinks into the bed, rubbing his body against the sheets, eyes still on himself, “It takes trial and error. I found it when searching pornographic text. There are some situations I’ve pulled from my real life… um.”

Nines tilts his head and Connor sighs.

“For now, we’re learning mechanics.”

Nines nods. That makes sense.

Connor begins by sliding his hands from his neck, slowly down his chest to pinch at his nipples, to rest and squeeze on his thighs.

“No matter what, touch is an excellent starting point. It primes you for what’s to come.”

Nines watches the blush follow Connor’s hands. White chassis appears and disappears under his touch. Nines wonders if his skin will do something similar when he touches himself. 

Well. That’s not the first thing he wonders.

He thinks of Connor’s hands on his body and wonders at the feeling. Touching your own skin wasn’t that great of a feeling, was it? Isn’t it better with someone else? Isn’t that the point of copulation? Not that Nines has any biological drives, of course. Although, judging from the mounting desire to have Connor touch him, that doesn’t seem entirely correct.

Connor’s fingertips trail along his vagina lips, circling his slightly exposed clit. His eyes flutter closed as he sets his head back on the pillows. His mouth parts with a long and throaty sigh. It’s just a sound, a simple sound considering, but it sends shockwaves throughout Nines’ body. The feeling pools under his stomach compartment and thrums against the plate of chassis between his legs.

“At this stage,” Connor speaks slowly and methodically, a completely foreign dialect from Connor’s tongue, “you would wrap your hand around your length.” Connor inhales deeply as his clit becomes engorged with thirium, slightly pulsing under his fingers. “Fondle your ballsack.” Slick emits between his vaginal lips. He runs his fingers through it, gathering the lubricant, to circle his clit. Bright red and now shiny from his own fluids.

Connor’s left hand uses two fingers to part the lips, entrance now dripping and wet with thirium based lubricant. “You know you’re aroused when you become wet.” He uses his other hand to dip a finger inside himself. After a lengthy moan, he says, “for you, it will form on the head of your penis.”

Those beautiful dark eyes open to meet Nines’ own. His lashes flutter, air quick through his parted mouth, tongue attempting to form words inside of his pleasured sounds, “f-for me…” He pulls out the finger he inserted into himself, raises it eye level, pushes two fingers together only to spread them apart, showing Nines the proof. Glistening strings of milky blue lubricant appear between his separating fingers. “I’m ready.”

That seemed rather fast, all things considered. But perhaps Connor prepared before arriving here? Or, a strange thought popped into his mind, maybe he likes being watched. Nines tilts his head, brow furrowing, questioning himself as to why that thought elicited such a response from his insides. His HUD informs him of lubricant production initiating with his input. Nines swallows, excess saliva forming and wanting… wanting what?

Connor thrusts his hips despite having no current stimulation. It seemed involuntary. Nines nearly asks, but Connor supplies a groan in answer, his face screwing up before returning his hand to touch himself. Two fingers this time while his thumb rubs on his pulsing clit.

“You would… unnn… use a similar technique. Using your thumb on the head.”

Nines doesn’t remember saying anything, he thinks he just hummed in response, but Connor’s hips jolt as if shocked. Lubricant slides from his fluttering hole as Connor gasps, neck exposed. “That can Ahhhnnn happen when a spike of arousal hits…” 

Nines moves involuntarily as well, his hands moving to his knees, gripping tight as his cock fills and dampness forms at the head, absolutely ruining his dress pants.

“Once you’re sufficiently wet, like. ah. I am right now...” Nines hopes Connor shows his wetness again. Instead, Connor slides another finger in himself, hips moving to meet them. Then hump on them. “You would AAaaahHHh. Fuck. You would stroke your cock.”

Nines wants to. Right now. But he shouldn’t. This is a demonstration. He needs to pay attention. This strong pull to touch Connor, help him and hold him and kiss him, is simply proof it’s working. Nines needs to be content in watching.

“You... oh fuck Nines... you could. Also. Finger... yourself.” Nines wets his lips as he watches Connor fuck himself. He doesn’t slow his pace even a moment, “Did you haaaave. A lubricant.. module in your... in... aaaAH!”

“Yes.” Nines answers, throat raw despite its overall disuse this whole time. “I wanted to be prepared.”

“Then you can copy... me. Nnn oh.”

He angles his fingers up and jolts at the sensation.

| _I used my fingers to reach my g-spot. You have a similar spot inside yourself._

Nines wonders why Connor didn’t use their link sooner. Nines also wonders why he didn’t think of it until just now... 

“Ohh fuck. mmmm Ah!”

Connor’s other hand is no longer simply separating his folds, now it’s stroking his clit. Wet coats Connor’s hand, running down his wrist, pooling under him on the sheets. And with that sight Nines knows now… he knows who he wants to taste. 

Nines’ cock is so full that it’s pulsing. His skin is buzzing, fingertips itching to touch. His mouth is parted, wanting so badly to taste his predecessor. Lubricant coats the insides of his pants, gushing from his cockhead and asshole – Nines can’t bring himself to care about any of it.

All he wants is Connor.

Connor’s fingers pump himself faster, the slick sounds drown out Nines’ world. All he can think about his replacing Connor’s fingers with his tongue. His own fingers inside Connor. His cock buried deep inside Connor’s tight wetness. Connor. Connor Connor Connor.

“Nines!” Connor shouts. His body taut and panting. “Nines, please. Please please please! Fuck me! Fuck me Nines! Fuck me!”

Nines’ eyes go wide. Primary processes halt. His hand twitches. 

Does he touch? Does he touch Connor?

No.

He shakes his head free of his arousal – well, partially. Enough to where he knows he can’t. He can’t touch Connor. That isn’t what this is.

Connor’s words stop making sense. Now he’s just sounds. High pitched moans increasing in volume. His hands move at the same pace even when his body is bow string tight and there are no more sounds left. Connor’s clit and entrance are twitching, juices are sliding freely from Connor’s pussy and onto the bed.

His body shakes. Once. Twice. He groans. 

Then he stills. 

Only his breathing remains, but even that is slowing. Nines can hear Connor’s internal fans whirring between breaths. Nines HUD indicates that he needs to cool his systems as well. He brushes those aside. All in favor of “Connor?” Nines leans closer, hand in the space neither of them touched this whole time, “Are you all right?”

Connor’s eyes open, tears forming. His hands fall away from his genitals, laying palm up on the bed. “I’m… I’m fine.” Connor shifts, trying to sit up but he looks… weak?

“Connor, it’s okay. Stay as long as you need.”

Connor swallows, throat bobbing, and complies before saying, “That… was an orgasm.”

“Oh.” Nines says, feeling stupid for not understanding at the sight, “I see.”

Connor looks neither happy nor relaxed. Nines research in this topic showed that this was at least a relaxing event. Connor’s body was slack, sure, but his eyes and face… he’s upset.

Nines wets a cloth to help Connor clean up. He uses a different one for his face because… that seems nice (even though unnecessary given the sterility of androids body fluids). 

When Nines wipes a tear away with the pad of his thumb, Connor leans into the touch.

“Thank you,” Nines says, thumb now caressing Connor’s cheek.

Connor’s face doesn’t change. Even when Nines offers a genuine smile, something that normally gets Connor to smile back.

Time passes quickly then. Connor dresses. In silence. Walks to the front door. Turns back to look at Nines, that fake smile plastered on his face, before leaving.

When Nines shuts the door and turns the locks, his cock is still hard and dripping.

He was just taught what to do but

it feels so hollow.

A reminder pings on his HUD, informing Nines on his date.

Oh.

He… completely forgot that’s why Connor was here in the first place.

Maybe.

Maybe Nines should cancel.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated~
> 
> you can follow me on my twitter [goldenganjj](https://twitter.com/goldenganjj) for fic updates and fandom nonsense


End file.
